An Evening on MSN
by theworld.isgonnaknow.yourname
Summary: Rachel, Quinn, Santana and Brittany have a four-way conversation over MSN. Faberry.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or any of the characters.

**A/N: **I wanted to write a fic like this a while ago but my Achele angst feelings were stopping me! I'm free of that now (or for now, anyway) so I finally started writing this :) Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Santana fucking Lopez. Bow down to me. <strong>added: **It's Brittany, bitch. ...& Lord Tubbington. He says hi.**, **Quinn. At my lady's :) Love you! x **and **Rachel Barbra Berry. **into the conversation._

**Santana fucking Lopez. Bow down to me.**  
><em>You're both so sad Q, Berry. Why are you on here when you're alone together right now?<em>

**Quinn. At my lady's :) Love you! x**_  
>You're at Brittany's<em>

**Santana fucking Lopez. Bow down to me.**_  
>Am not<em>

**It's Brittany, bitch. ...& Lord Tubbington. He says hi.**_  
>You are!<em>

**Santana fucking Lopez. Bow down to me.**_  
>B...<em>

**Rachel Barbra Berry.**_  
>Why are you both talking to each other on here when you're currently sharing the same room? Possibly on the same bed looking at one another's laptops? Surely it would be much easier to just... talk?<em>

**Santana fucking Lopez. Bow down to me.**_  
>Q, control your woman. She talks too much<em>

**Rachel Barbra Berry.**_  
>I was only making a point.<em>

**Santana fucking Lopez. Bow down to me.**_  
>Whatever.<em>

**Quinn. At my lady's :) Love you! x**_  
>So... what are you doing?<em>

**It's Brittany, bitch. ...& Lord Tubbington. He says hi.**_  
>We're talking to you. I thought that was obvious?<em>

**Santana fucking Lopez. Bow down to me.**_  
>Ha<em>

**Quinn. At my lady's :) Love you! x**_  
>Anything else?<em>

**It's Brittany, bitch. ...& Lord Tubbington. He says hi.**_  
>San's playing with my pussy<em>

It was typical and just her luck that Rachel had just that second had filled her mouth with lemonade as she read Brittany's reply. The brunette knew what Brittany had meant but her phrase still shocked her and made her release the contents of her mouth all over her laptop screen.

"Rach" Quinn huffed with a giggle next to her as some of the fizzy drink splattered onto her screen as well. Her giggles soon turned into full-blown laughter as she watched her wipe at her chin desperately to stop any more of the drink going down her top.

**Quinn. At my lady's :) Love you! x**_  
>Rachel just spat her drink out all over her screen<em>

Rachel set her laptop down beside her and hoped off the bed and ran into the bathroom to get a small towel. She ran it over her laptop screen when she came back until it was dry again. She looked down at herself and rolled her eyes at the damp patch at her chest.

**Santana fucking Lopez. Bow down to me.**_  
>Jesus. She means Lord Tubbington<em>

**It's Brittany, bitch. ...& Lord Tubbington. He says hi.**_  
>What else would I mean?<em>

Quinn watched her girlfriend with an eyebrow raised as she lifted her shirt over her head and started looking through her drawers for a clean one. Once Rachel found a shirt, she winked at Quinn after she saw her lustful gaze on her before pulling the clothing over her head and settled back down next to her. The brunette placed a quick peck on Quinn's lips before she looked back at laptop.

**It's Brittany, bitch. ...& Lord Tubbington. He says hi.**_  
>Oh<em>

**It's Brittany, bitch. ...& Lord Tubbington. He says hi.**_  
>I get it lol<em>

**It's Brittany, bitch. ...& Lord Tubbington. He says hi.**_  
>That's for later!<em>

**Rachel Barbra Berry.**_  
>I'd rather not know about that.<em>

**Santana fucking Lopez. Bow down to me.**_  
>Like you wont be playing with Q's later<em>

**Rachel Barbra Berry.**_  
>You're so inappropriate, Santana.<em>

**Quinn. At my lady's :) Love you! x**_  
>It's true though<em>

"Quinn! You can't say that"

**Santana fucking Lopez. Bow down to me.**_  
>Gross<em>

"Why not? It's true" she grinned while taking in her girlfriend's form. She bit her bottom lip looking at her tight shirt.

"Oh yeah?" Rachel slowly placed her laptop next to her and did the same with Quinn's before straddling her thighs. She looked at the blonde sexily for a second before tickling the hell out of her. Quinn, caught completely off guard, started screaming through her laughs.

"Rach!" she screeched while trying to push Rachel off of her.

**It's Brittany, bitch. ...& Lord Tubbington. He says hi.**_  
>Guys?<em>

"I'm sorry!" she screamed as Rachel didn't show any signs of stopping. She hated being tickled and hated it even more that it made her laugh. What was so damn funny about this uncomfortable feeling anyway?

When Rachel saw that Quinn was red in the face, she leant forwards and latched her lips onto the blonde's neck and sucked hard on the skin over her pulse. She stopped tickling her and held onto her hips tightly.

The ex-cheerleader was shocked at the change and moaned loudly at her girlfriend's sudden aggressiveness.

**Santana fucking Lopez. Bow down to me.**_  
>Q? Berry?<em>

Quinn felt Rachel's hips start to rock on top of her. She threw her head back and let the brunette run her hands over her covered breasts. She placed open mouthed kisses all over her neck making Quinn moan again.

**Santana fucking Lopez. Bow down to me.**_  
>You'd better not be doing what I think you're doing<em>

"Oh God, Rach" she gasped as she felt Rachel's hand find its way up under her shirt and bra. The shorter of the two grinned at her reaction before climbing off of her and sitting back in her previous position on the bed. Quinn's mouth dropped open.

**Santana fucking Lopez. Bow down to me.**_  
>FABRAY!<em>

**Rachel Barbra Berry.**_  
>I apologize, Santana. While I can deal with you while you're being inappropriate, Quinn doesn't get away with it that easy.<em>

**It's Brittany, bitch. ...& Lord Tubbington. He says hi.**_  
>Did you spank her, Rachel? I do that to Santana when she's mean to people<em>

**Quinn. At my lady's :) Love you! x**_  
>So that's why she does it...<em>

**Santana fucking Lopez. Bow down to me.**_  
>Shut up<em>

**Rachel Barbra Berry.**_  
>Gutted.<em>

**Santana fucking Lopez. Bow down to me.**_  
>Fuck off<em>

**Santana fucking Lopez. Bow down to me.**_  
>I still don't get what you see in her, Q<em>

**Rachel Barbra Berry.**_  
>You love me.<em>

**It's Brittany, bitch. ...& Lord Tubbington. He says hi.**_  
>That is true but she loves me more<em>

**Santana fucking Lopez. Bow down to me.  
><strong>_I don't love her, B. Not at all_

**It's Brittany, bitch. ...& Lord Tubbington. He says hi.**_  
>She's lying<em>

**Quinn. At my lady's :) Love you! x**_  
>B, you'd better be quiet now otherwise Santana will be upset<em>

**It's Brittany, bitch. ...& Lord Tubbington. He says hi.**_  
>But I'm not saying anything<em>

**Quinn. At my lady's :) Love you! x**_  
>Stop typing then<em>

**Rachel Barbra Berry.**_  
>Santana?<em>

**Santana fucking Lopez. Bow down to me.**_  
>What<em>

**Rachel Barbra Berry.**_  
>I love you too :)<em>

**Santana fucking Lopez. Bow down to me.**_  
>I can almost imagine the look on Q's face right now<em>

**Rachel Barbra Berry.**_  
>She's steaming at the ears.<em>

"Not funny" the blonde sulked and crossed her arms.

"What?" Rachel asked innocently.

"You know I don't like it when you do that"

"Sweetheart, I'm just trying to wind her up. You know I love you. That kiss with her was just for truth or dare"

**Santana fucking Lopez. Bow down to me.**_  
>HAHAHAHAHA<em>

"You both enjoyed it a little too much"

"What can I say? I'm a talented kisser" Rachel grinned proudly and teasingly. Quinn furrowed her eyebrows and shut her laptop before getting up to leave the room.

"Baby..."

**Quinn. At my lady's :) Love you! x**_  
>Bugger off S!<em>

**Rachel Barbra Berry.**_  
>Aaw Quinn. I love you, baby.<em>

**Santana fucking Lopez. Bow down to me.**_  
>I think I just threw up a little in my mouth<em>

**Santana fucking Lopez. Bow down to me.**_  
>I can't believe you got at me and B for messaging each other while being in the same room while you're doing the same<em>

**Rachel Barbra Berry.**_  
>Quinn's gone next door to sulk.<em>

**Santana fucking Lopez. Bow down to me.**_  
>LOL go and make it up to her<em>

**Rachel Barbra Berry.**_  
>Oh I will. Don't you worry.<em>

**Santana fucking Lopez. Bow down to me.**_  
>Ugh<em>

**Rachel Barbra Berry.**_  
>Quinn, come back<em>

**Rachel Barbra Berry.**_  
>Please?<em>

**Rachel Barbra Berry.**_  
>Baby?<em>

**Rachel Barbra Berry.**_  
>Fine. I'm coming to get you.<em>

"Quinn?" Rachel knocked softly on the closed door of the spare room and waited for a response.

"What?" came her voice. She sounded angry, covering up the fact that she was upset.

Rachel pushed open the door to see Quinn frowning at her laptop while sitting cross-legged on the bed. She didn't look up at Rachel.

The brunette moved in closer to her and sat next to her. She took one of her hands into her own and squeezed it.

**Santana fucking Lopez. Bow down to me.**_  
>Guys?<em>

"I hate that night" the blonde sighed and looked away from the screen to the bed.

"I know, baby"

"So why do you keep saying things like that when you know it upsets me?"

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. I wish you would just believe me when I say I'd much rather be kissing you. You kissed Brittany in that game and I know it was only for the game. Why can't you?"

"It's different with Santana"

"She's not going to take me away from you" Rachel whispered before kissing along her jaw and down her neck. "I love you"

**Santana fucking Lopez. Bow down to me.**_  
>Not this again...<em>

Rachel tugged gently at the bottom of the ex-cheerleader's shirt then lifted it over her head and continued to place kisses over her neck, slowly making her way down her chest. She reached behind her back and unclasped her bra.

"Only you, baby" she mumbled against her before taking a nipple into her mouth and sucked firmly. Quinn gasped and leant backwards, using her hands behind her to support herself.

"Lay down" the brunette told her and she immediately did as she was told. Rachel moved her hands to the button on Quinn's jeans and undone them, followed by pulling the zip down. She went to the foot of the bed and pulled the jeans off of her.

**Santana fucking Lopez. Bow down to me.**_  
>What's taking you so long?<em>

Rachel crawled back up the bed and kissed her girlfriend. She let one hand fall between them and she rubbed her fingers over Quinn's panties.

The blonde moaned with a smile after pulling away from Rachel's mouth. The shorter of the two removed Quinn's underwear when she felt them grow damp and resumed her previous movements but with no barrier.

Quinn's hips arched off of the bed when she felt Rachel's fingers sliding over her clit in circles. The brunette watched the pleasure on her face for a few seconds, her heart swelling with love for the girl. She continued with her movements as she lowered herself down the bed. She only broke contact with the blonde's clit for a brief second as she replaced her fingers with her tongue.

**Santana fucking Lopez. Bow down to me.**_  
>Can you tell B that she's allowed to type again? She thinks she can't now after what you said Q<em>

Both of Quinn's hands immediately flew into Rachel's hair and held her tightly as she rocked her hips against her, feeling close already.

"Rachel" she sighed, the familiar feeling in her lower belly getting stronger by the second. Rachel was certainly good at this. She knew exactly what Quinn liked.

A few seconds later, Quinn came groaning Rachel's name loudly.

Rachel got up and laid her head next to Quinn's and watched her face as she came down from her high. She always looked so beautiful.

Quinn opened her eyes and turned her head to look at Rachel with determination in her eyes. Rachel's heart skipped a beat. She recognized that look. The butterflies in her belly began fluttering wildly.

**Santana fucking Lopez. Bow down to me.**_  
>She wont listen to me<em>

The blonde repositioned herself and pulled Rachel's skirt up roughly over her thighs to reveal her panties to her. Rachel saw the hunger in her eyes as she gripped onto the fabric in her way and pulled them down her legs, completely removing the item of clothing from her body.

"You're so sexy, Rach" she growled while looking at her girlfriend laying there on her back, chest heaving, legs open.

**Santana fucking Lopez. Bow down to me.**_  
>Oh seriously. It's been like half hour.<em>

Quinn wasted no more time and forced three fingers inside her girlfriend who yelped out at the sudden but expected intrusion. She loved it when Quinn was like this. She knew nothing else was on her mind and that her only mission right at that moment was to make Rachel come.

The blonde moved her thumb over her clit fast as she moved inside her hard, loving the sounds that were erupting from Rachel's throat.

"Come for me" she demanded. Rachel was panting heavily as she gripped the bed sheets either side of her body. Her eyes were squeezed tightly shut and she nodded all she could in her current state.

"Fuck, yes" Rachel moaned, her voice going a little high pitched. She was so close. She rocked her hips frantically against her until she came hard with her back arching off of the bed.

Quinn sucked her fingers clean and kissed Rachel softly and smiled when she noticed the girl was seconds away from sleep. She covered Rachel's bottom half with a blanket before she grabbed her laptop and went back into the brunette's bedroom.

**Quinn. At my lady's :) Love you! x**_  
>Sorry S :)<em>

**Santana fucking Lopez. Bow down to me.**_  
>Finally!<em>

**Santana fucking Lopez. Bow down to me.**_  
>What took you so long?<em>

**Quinn. At my lady's :) Love you! x**_  
>Rachel :)<em>

**Santana fucking Lopez. Bow down to me.**_  
>Do I want to know?<em>

**Quinn. At my lady's :) Love you! x**_  
>Probably, knowing you ;)<em>

**Santana fucking Lopez. Bow down to me.**_  
>What's that supposed to mean?<em>

**Quinn. At my lady's :) Love you! x**_  
>Nothing :)<em>

**Santana fucking Lopez. Bow down to me.**_  
>You're far too smiley right now<em>

**Quinn. At my lady's :) Love you! x**_  
>Am I? :)<em>

**Santana fucking Lopez. Bow down to me.**_  
>You just got fucked<em>

**Quinn. At my lady's :) Love you! x**_  
>Maybe :)<em>

**Santana fucking Lopez. Bow down to me.**_  
>You're animals<em>

**Quinn. At my lady's :) Love you! x**_  
>I am the Lion Quinn<em>

**Santana fucking Lopez. Bow down to me.**_  
>You don't seriously say that in like role play or whatever do you?<em>

**Quinn. At my lady's :) Love you! x**_  
>lol no<em>

_**Quinn. At my lady's :) Love you! x **changed her name to: **Lion Quinn. At my lady's :) Love you! x**_

**Santana fucking Lopez. Bow down to me.**_  
>Good. That image would have scarred me for life<em>

**Lion Quinn. At my lady's :) Love you! x**_  
>B, you can type if you want<em>

**It's Brittany, bitch. ...& Lord Tubbington. He says hi.**_  
>Yay! Thanks<em>

**Santana fucking Lopez. Bow down to me.**_  
>Where's Berry?<em>

**Lion Quinn. At my lady's :) Love you! x**_  
>Having a nap<em>

**Santana fucking Lopez. Bow down to me.**_  
>I find it hard to believe that you're THAT good, Q<em>

**Lion Quinn. At my lady's :) Love you! x**_  
>Rachel would say different :p<em>

**It's Brittany, bitch. ...& Lord Tubbington. He says hi.**_  
>You're both so cute together<em>

**Lion Quinn. At my lady's :) Love you! x**_  
>Thanks B<em>

**Santana fucking Lopez. Bow down to me.**_  
>Puke.<em>

**Lion Quinn. At my lady's :) Love you! x**_  
>Jealous<em>

**Santana fucking Lopez. Bow down to me.**_  
>So not<em>

**Lion Quinn. At my lady's :) Love you! x**_  
>Is she lying B?<em>

**It's Brittany, bitch. ...& Lord Tubbington. He says hi.**_  
>No. She wants to have sex with Rachel though<em>

**Lion Quinn. At my lady's :) Love you! x**_  
>...what?<em>

**Santana fucking Lopez. Bow down to me.**_  
>I don't<em>

**Santana fucking Lopez. Bow down to me.**_  
>God.<em>

**It's Brittany, bitch. ...& Lord Tubbington. He says hi.**_  
>San says I'll be sleeping on the couch tonight if I talk about Rachel again<em>

**It's Brittany, bitch. ...& Lord Tubbington. He says hi.**_  
>:(<em>

**It's Brittany, bitch. ...& Lord Tubbington. He says hi.**_  
>I think she's cute though San :)<em>

**Santana fucking Lopez. Bow down to me.**_  
>Q, help<em>

**Lion Quinn. At my lady's :) Love you! x**_  
>Not a chance<em>

**Santana fucking Lopez. Bow down to me.**_  
>What have I done now?<em>

**Lion Quinn. At my lady's :) Love you! x**_  
>You want to sleep with my girlfriend!<em>

**Santana fucking Lopez. Bow down to me.**_  
>I don't<em>

**Santana fucking Lopez. Bow down to me.**_  
>Don't, B<em>

**Lion Quinn. At my lady's :) Love you! x**_  
>Whatever. I'm pissed off with you right now.<em>

**Santana fucking Lopez. Bow down to me.**_  
>Get over it. She's hot when she's not wearing freaking argyle<em>

**Lion Quinn. At my lady's :) Love you! x**_  
>Please stop talking about this<em>

**Santana fucking Lopez. Bow down to me.**_  
>Her body under all them ugly clothes.. mmm<em>

**Lion Quinn. At my lady's :) Love you! x**_  
>Santana, stop it<em>

**Santana fucking Lopez. Bow down to me.**_  
>She's got great tits<em>

**Lion Quinn. At my lady's :) Love you! x**_  
>When the fuck did you see my girlfriend's breasts?<em>

**Santana fucking Lopez. Bow down to me.**_  
>You know your girl likes her drink... and you know what she's like when she's pissed<em>

**Lion Quinn. At my lady's :) Love you! x**_  
>And? She's always with me<em>

**Santana fucking Lopez. Bow down to me.**_  
>Not when you're passed out<em>

**Lion Quinn. At my lady's :) Love you! x**_  
>Are you just winding me up?<em>

**Santana fucking Lopez. Bow down to me.**_  
>She's got the finest pussy I've ever seen<em>

**It's Brittany, bitch. ...& Lord Tubbington. He says hi.**_  
>What about Lord Tubbington?<em>

**Lion Quinn. At my lady's :) Love you! x**_  
>I'm going to fucking murder you with my bare hands<em>

**It's Brittany, bitch. ...& Lord Tubbington. He says hi.**_  
>Rachel doesn't even have a cat<em>

**It's Brittany, bitch. ...& Lord Tubbington. He says hi.**_  
>Quinn that isn't very nice<em>

**Santana fucking Lopez. Bow down to me.**_  
>Yeah Quinnie<em>

**Lion Quinn. At my lady's :) Love you! x**_  
>Shut the fuck up<em>

**It's Brittany, bitch. ...& Lord Tubbington. He says hi.**_  
>Why are you mad, Quinn? Is it because San hurt Lord Tubbington's feelings? I am also sad<em>

**Santana fucking Lopez. Bow down to me.**_  
>I didn't mean it B<em>

**Santana fucking Lopez. Bow down to me.**_  
>You're so fucking easy to wind up Fabray. SO EASY. Get a grip<em>

**Lion Quinn. At my lady's :) Love you! x**_  
>Fuck you<em>

**Santana fucking Lopez. Bow down to me.**_  
>FFS. Berry may have a hot body but I wouldn't freaking disrespect your relationship with her like that. She's yours and I'm happy with B<em>

**It's Brittany, bitch. ...& Lord Tubbington. He says hi.**_  
>I'm really confused<em>

**Lion Quinn. At my lady's :) Love you! x**_  
>Okay. Thanks. I guess.<em>

**It's Brittany, bitch. ...& Lord Tubbington. He says hi.**_  
>Why are you saying thanks to me being confused?<em>

**Lion Quinn. At my lady's :) Love you! x**_  
>I was talking to S, B<em>

**It's Brittany, bitch. ...& Lord Tubbington. He says hi.**_  
>Oh<em>

**It's Brittany, bitch. ...& Lord Tubbington. He says hi.  
><strong>_Now I'm more confused_

**Santana fucking Lopez. Bow down to me.**_  
>Go wake Stubbles up, I wanna play a game<em>

**Lion Quinn. At my lady's :) Love you! x**_  
>Don't call her that<em>

**Santana fucking Lopez. Bow down to me.**_  
>Go wake Berry up, I wanna play a game<em>

**Lion Quinn. At my lady's :) Love you! x**_  
>What game?<em>

**Santana fucking Lopez. Bow down to me.**_  
>Wake her up and you'll find out<em>

**Lion Quinn. At my lady's :) Love you! x**_  
>I want to know first. I don't want to wake her up for no reason<em>

**Santana fucking Lopez. Bow down to me.**_  
>No reason? The reason is a game!<em>

**Lion Quinn. At my lady's :) Love you! x**_  
>Argh fine<em>

Quinn once again made her way to the spare room and smiled upon seeing her girlfriend sleeping soundly without a care in the world. She leant her head against the door frame and just watched her for a few seconds. She looked so beautiful. She sometimes couldn't believe how lucky she had got having Rachel in her life.

**Santana fucking Lopez. Bow down to me.**_  
>Thank you!<em>

Quietly walking further into the room, Quinn bent down by the side of the bed and ran her fingers lightly through Rachel's hair. Her other hand cupped the side of her face with her thumb stroking her cheek.

"Rachel" she whispered, trying to ease the girl out of sleep. She didn't move. "Baby, wake up" she said in the same tone as before. The brunette shifted a little and Quinn kissed her on her forehead. "Baby?"

"Hmm?" she hummed in reply.

"Santana's being a pain, she wants you to come back to the conversation"

"M'kay"

**Santana fucking Lopez. Bow down to me.**_  
>Hurry up<em>

Rachel sat up and rubbed her eyes tiredly making Quinn fill with guilt for a moment for waking her up even though the sight before her was one of the most adorable things she had ever seen.

The sleepy girl stopped her movements and looked at Quinn.

"What?"

"I love you" the blonde breathed. Rachel smiled softly back at her and kissed her. When they parted, Rachel shuffled off the bed and kept the blanket wrapped about her bottom half, making a mental note to herself to get out clean underwear and to get into her night trousers.

"Let's go see what Santana wants"

**Rachel Barbra Berry.**_  
>You called?<em>

**Santana fucking Lopez. Bow down to me.**_  
>Jesus you both sure take your time, don't you?<em>

**Lion Quinn. At my lady's :) Love you! x**_  
>I didn't want to wake her<em>

**Santana fucking Lopez. Bow down to me.**_  
>Let me guess... too cute when she's sleeping?<em>

**Lion Quinn. At my lady's :) Love you! x**_  
>Exactly<em>

**It's Brittany, bitch. ...& Lord Tubbington. He says hi.**_  
>Aaaaaw!<em>

**Santana fucking Lopez. Bow down to me.**_  
>I'm embarrassed to call you my friend sometimes<em>

**It's Brittany, bitch. ...& Lord Tubbington. He says hi.**_  
>But you say that I'm cute when I'm sleeping<em>

**Rachel Barbra Berry.**_  
>Give it up Santana.<em>

**Santana fucking Lopez. Bow down to me.**_  
>What?<em>

**Rachel Barbra Berry.**_  
>You're as whipped as we are.<em>

**Santana fucking Lopez. Bow down to me.**_  
>Whatever<em>

**Rachel Barbra Berry.**_  
>:)<em>

**It's Brittany, bitch. ...& Lord Tubbington. He says hi.**_  
>That's a good thing right?<em>

**Lion Quinn. At my lady's :) Love you! x**_  
>Yeah B<em>

"Why is your name 'Lion Quinn'? You didn't tell them about that time, did you?"

"No. The name came up earlier talking to Santana but I told her it had nothing to do with role play and stuff"

She had maybe told a little white lie when she denied it. Herself and Rachel had done a little role play where 'Lion Quinn' was involved. The thought made her blush.

**Lion Quinn. At my lady's :) Love you! x**_  
>So... this game?<em>

**Lion Quinn. At my lady's :) Love you! x**_  
>S?<em>

**Rachel Barbra Berry.**_  
>Brittany?<em>

**Lion Quinn. At my lady's :) Love you! x**_  
>Rolling my eyes at you<em>

**Lion Quinn. At my lady's :) Love you! x**_  
>My girl could have still been sleeping<em>

_**Santana fucking Lopez. Bow down to me. **changed her name to: **Santana fucking Lopez. Bow down to me. GETTING LAID STFU**_

**Rachel Barbra Berry.**_  
>Why must you tell the world that you're having sex right now, Santana?<em>

**Lion Quinn. At my lady's :) Love you! x**_  
>And you moan at us for taking our time...<em>

**Lion Quinn. At my lady's :) Love you! x**_  
>ANY TIME TODAY BITCH<em>

**Rachel Barbra Berry.**_  
>Quinn didn't mean to type that.<em>

**Santana fucking Lopez. Bow down to me. GETTING LAID STFU**_  
>Just a slip of the hand typing out five letters spelling the word 'bitch' was it?<em>

**Lion Quinn. At my lady's :) Love you! x**_  
>Of course<em>

**Lion Quinn. At my lady's :) Love you! x**_  
>Done?<em>

**It's Brittany, bitch. ...& Lord Tubbington. He says hi.**_  
>Yep!<em>

_**Santana fucking Lopez. Bow down to me. GETTING LAID STFU** changed her name to: **Santana fucking Lopez. Bow down to me.**_

**Lion Quinn. At my lady's :) Love you! x**_  
>So what game did you want to play?<em>

**Santana fucking Lopez. Bow down to me.**_  
>Truth or dare<em>

**Lion Quinn. At my lady's :) Love you! x**_  
>No way<em>

**Santana fucking Lopez. Bow down to me.**_  
>Why?<em>

**Rachel Barbra Berry.**_  
>I don't think that's a good idea, Santana.<em>

**Santana fucking Lopez. Bow down to me.**_  
>Is this about last time?<em>

**Lion Quinn. At my lady's :) Love you! x**_  
>...<em>

**Santana fucking Lopez. Bow down to me.**_  
>You need to sort your shit out. Seriously.<em>

**Santana fucking Lopez. Bow down to me.**_  
>Come on Q. We were drunk and it was just a game<em>

**Santana fucking Lopez. Bow down to me.**_  
>It meant nothing<em>

**It's Brittany, bitch. ...& Lord Tubbington. He says hi.**_  
>I hope not<em>

**Rachel Barbra Berry.**_  
>It didn't. At all.<em>

**Lion Quinn. At my lady's :) Love you! x**_  
>I know<em>

**Santana fucking Lopez. Bow down to me.**_  
>Quit with this insecure stuff then. It's not even as if anything like that can happen now<em>

**Santana fucking Lopez. Bow down to me.**_  
>We're in different houses<em>

**Rachel Barbra Berry.**_  
>How will we know if someone goes through with a dare? You might lie to protect Brittany.<em>

**Santana fucking Lopez. Bow down to me.**_  
>Britt would do any dare anyway<em>

**It's Brittany, bitch. ...& Lord Tubbington. He says hi.**_  
>That's true<em>

**Rachel Barbra Berry.**_  
>I'm trusting you.<em>

**Santana fucking Lopez. Bow down to me.**_  
>Good<em>

**Santana fucking Lopez. Bow down to me.**_  
>So who's starting?<em>

**Lion Quinn. At my lady's :) Love you! x**_  
>Your game. You start<em>

**Santana fucking Lopez. Bow down to me.**_  
>Okay. For Berry. Truth or dare?<em>

**Rachel Barbra Berry.**_  
>Truth.<em>

**Santana fucking Lopez. Bow down to me.**_  
>Why am I not surprised?<em>

**Santana fucking Lopez. Bow down to me.**_  
>That wasn't the question btw<em>

**Santana fucking Lopez. Bow down to me.**_  
>When's the last time you masturbated?<em>

**Rachel Barbra Berry.**_  
>I'm surprised you knew how to spell that.<em>

**Santana fucking Lopez. Bow down to me.**_  
>Shut up. Answer the question<em>

**Rachel Barbra Berry.**_  
>About two weeks ago.<em>

**Santana fucking Lopez. Bow down to me.**_  
>Q not seeing to your needs?<em>

**Rachel Barbra Berry.**_  
>She watched.<em>

**Santana fucking Lopez. Bow down to me.**_  
>Fucking rough<em>

**Rachel Barbra Berry.**_  
>You asked.<em>

**Lion Quinn. At my lady's :) Love you! x**_  
>Next, please...<em>

**Rachel Barbra Berry.**_  
>Brittany. Truth or dare?<em>

**It's Brittany, bitch. ...& Lord Tubbington. He says hi.**_  
>Dare, dare, dare!<em>

**Rachel Barbra Berry.**_  
>Hmm... I dare you to... lick Santana's armpit.<em>

**Santana fucking Lopez. Bow down to me.**_  
>You've obviously never made out with B before<em>

**Rachel Barbra Berry.**_  
>Huh?<em>

**It's Brittany, bitch. ...& Lord Tubbington. He says hi.**_  
>That's a turn on for me<em>

**It's Brittany, bitch. ...& Lord Tubbington. He says hi.**_  
>Done<em>

**It's Brittany, bitch. ...& Lord Tubbington. He says hi.**_  
>Quinn! Truth or dare?<em>

**Lion Quinn. At my lady's :) Love you! x**_  
>Dare<em>

**It's Brittany, bitch. ...& Lord Tubbington. He says hi.**_  
>I dare you to go on webcam to us and make out with Rachel<em>

**Rachel Barbra Berry.**_  
>Are you serious?<em>

**Santana fucking Lopez. Bow down to me.**_  
>It's nothing we haven't seen before from you two<em>

**Lion Quinn. At my lady's :) Love you! x**_  
>True<em>

**Lion Quinn. At my lady's :) Love you! x**_  
>Okay. Two minutes.<em>

_**Lion Quinn. At my lady's :) Love you! x **is requesting to start a webcam conversation._

_**It's Brittany, bitch. ...& Lord Tubbington. He says hi. **has accepted the invitation._

"This feels weird" Rachel said while glancing shyly at the webcam.

"We've kissed in front of them before"

"But they're actually asking to see it"

"Pervs"

Rachel giggled as the two girls got comfortable and close to one another. Quinn cupped the brunette's cheek and leaned in with a smile.

Their lips touched softly at first, their eyes closing straight after making contact. Rachel moved her hand to slide across Quinn's belly as she went to deepen the kiss. The blonde slowly brushed her tongue up against her girlfriends making her moan and become more firm with her kisses in return.

"Step it up a little, shall we?" Rachel asked after pulling away. The blonde nodded and resumed kissing her deeper and more desperately than before.

**Santana fucking Lopez. Bow down to me.**_  
>Don't hold back now...<em>

Rachel's hand flew to the back of her head to pull her in impossibly closer as her other hand slipped under her shirt and ran her thumb lightly over her hip.

"We should stop" Quinn mumbled on her lips, feeling her whole body heat up and moving to cup Rachel's breast before she could stop herself.

The brunette moaned at her touch then groaned as she reluctantly pulled away. The two girls were breathing heavily and grinning at each other.

_**Lion Quinn. At my lady's :) Love you! x **has ended the webcam conversation._

**It's Brittany, bitch. ...& Lord Tubbington. He says hi.**_  
>That was hot<em>

**Santana fucking Lopez. Bow down to me.**_  
>Amen<em>

**Rachel Barbra Berry.**_  
>Pervs.<em>

**Lion Quinn. At my lady's :) Love you! x**_  
>AMEN<em>

**Santana fucking Lopez. Bow down to me.**_  
>Nice to see you have as much self control as I do, Q<em>

**It's Brittany, bitch. ...& Lord Tubbington. He says hi.**_  
>None at all?<em>

**Rachel Barbra Berry.**_  
>It seems that way.<em>

**Rachel Barbra Berry.**_  
>Not that I'm complaining.<em>

**Rachel Barbra Berry.**_  
>Quinn's tongue does things to me...<em>

**Santana fucking Lopez. Bow down to me.**_  
>TMI<em>

**It's Brittany, bitch. ...& Lord Tubbington. He says hi.**_  
>NEI<em>

**Lion Quinn. At my lady's :) Love you! x**_  
>What's that B?<em>

**It's Brittany, bitch. ...& Lord Tubbington. He says hi.**_  
>Not enough information<em>

**Rachel Barbra Berry.**_  
>It was definitely more than enough. I apologize.<em>

**Santana fucking Lopez. Bow down to me.**_  
>You drinking Berry?<em>

**Rachel Barbra Berry.**_  
>Not yet.<em>

**Santana fucking Lopez. Bow down to me.**_  
>Ooh so you will be later?<em>

**Rachel Barbra Berry.**_  
>Yes.<em>

**Santana fucking Lopez. Bow down to me.**_  
>Think we'll be able to watch you both fuck on cam?<em>

**Rachel Barbra Berry.**_  
>You're unbelievable.<em>

**Lion Quinn. At my lady's :) Love you! x**_  
>Bugger off Santana<em>

**It's Brittany, bitch. ...& Lord Tubbington. He says hi.**_  
>It would be hot<em>

**Lion Quinn. At my lady's :) Love you! x**_  
>No, B<em>

**It's Brittany, bitch. ...& Lord Tubbington. He says hi.**_  
>San agrees with me<em>

**Santana fucking Lopez. Bow down to me.**_  
>Not gonna deny it<em>

**Rachel Barbra Berry.**_  
>I believe it is Quinn's turn to ask you truth or dare, Santana.<em>

**Santana fucking Lopez. Bow down to me.**_  
>Hit me<em>

**Lion Quinn. At my lady's :) Love you! x**_  
>I'd love to<em>

**Lion Quinn. At my lady's :) Love you! x**_  
>Truth or dare?<em>

**Santana fucking Lopez. Bow down to me.**_  
>Bitch. Dare<em>

**Lion Quinn. At my lady's :) Love you! x**_  
>Hmm... I dare you to change your name to 'Santana fucking lovesloves fucking Brittany S Pierce'_

**Santana fucking Lopez. Bow down to me.**_  
>Lame<em>

**Rachel Barbra Berry.**_  
>I thought you hadn't 'come out' yet?<em>

**Santana fucking Lopez. Bow down to me.**_  
>...I haven't<em>

**Rachel Barbra Berry.**_  
>Not that lame then, is it.<em>

**Santana fucking Lopez. Bow down to me.**_  
>Fine. Whatever.<em>

_**Santana fucking Lopez. Bow down to me. **changed her name to: **Santana fucking loves/loves fucking Brittany S Pierce**_

**Santana fucking loves/loves fucking Brittany S Pierce**_  
>Happy?<em>

**Lion Quinn. At my lady's :) Love you! x**_  
>Yup<em>

**Santana fucking loves/loves fucking Brittany S Pierce**_  
>How long for?<em>

**Lion Quinn. At my lady's :) Love you! x**_  
>Until we stop playing<em>

**Santana fucking loves/loves fucking Brittany S Pierce**_  
>K. Back to you now Berry. Truth or dare?<em>

**Rachel Barbra Berry.**_  
>Dare<em>

**Santana fucking loves/loves fucking Brittany S Pierce**_  
>Let's see how you and Q like it. I dare you to change your name to 'Rachel Barbra Berry just had wild sex with Lucy Quinn Fabray but Queen Santana is better'<em>

**Lion Quinn. At my lady's :) Love you! x**_  
>No freaking way<em>

**Santana fucking loves/loves fucking Brittany S Pierce**_  
>Not your dare<em>

**Rachel Barbra Berry.**_  
>Really Santana? :_

**Santana fucking loves/loves fucking Brittany S Pierce**_  
>Do it<em>

_**Rachel Barbra Berry. **changed her name to: **Rachel Barbra Berry just had wild sex with Lucy Quinn Fabray but Queen Santana is better**_

**Rachel Barbra Berry just had wild sex with Lucy Quinn Fabray but Queen Santana is better**_  
>I'm going to die if one of my family members logs in.<em>

**Santana fucking loves/loves fucking Brittany S Pierce**_  
>Let's hope they do then<em>

**It's Brittany, bitch. ...& Lord Tubbington. He says hi.**_  
>Not very nice San<em>

**Rachel Barbra Berry just had wild sex with Lucy Quinn Fabray but Queen Santana is better**_  
>I have to agree with Brittany.<em>

**Santana fucking loves/loves fucking Brittany S Pierce**_  
>Where's Q?<em>

**Santana fucking loves/loves fucking Brittany S Pierce**_  
>Ugh Puckerman is asking for a threesome now. Thanks a lot Q<em>

"Noah wishes to know if he can join in next time" Rachel told the blonde with a disgusted face.

"Gross. No way" she replied, leaning her head on her girlfriends shoulder.

"You okay babe?" asked the brunette before kissing the top of Quinn's head.

"Yeah. I don't like your new name"

"I think we kind of asked for it"

"I know" she sighed and held her hand.

**Santana fucking loves/loves fucking Brittany S Pierce**_  
>Okay he's really annoying me now. Can I change my name back?<em>

**Rachel Barbra Berry just had wild sex with Lucy Quinn Fabray but Queen Santana is better**_  
>Only if I can.<em>

**Santana fucking loves/loves fucking Brittany S Pierce**_  
>Deal<em>

_**Santana fucking loves/loves fucking Brittany S Pierce **changed her name to: **Santana fucking Lopez. Bow down to me.**_

_**Rachel Barbra Berry just had wild sex with Lucy Quinn Fabray but Queen Santana is better **changed her name to: **Rachel Barbra Berry loves Quinn and only Quinn.**_

**Santana fucking Lopez. Bow down to me.**_  
>Sad. She freaking out again?<em>

**Lion Quinn. At my lady's :) Love you! x**_  
>I'm not<em>

**Santana fucking Lopez. Bow down to me.**_  
>Why does your girl feel the need to change her name to that then?<em>

**Lion Quinn. At my lady's :) Love you! x**_  
>Okay<em>

**Santana fucking Lopez. Bow down to me.**_  
>What?<em>

**Lion Quinn. At my lady's :) Love you! x**_  
>Maybe I am in a mood<em>

**It's Brittany, bitch. ...& Lord Tubbington. He says hi.**_  
>Aaw Quinn, cheer up! Have a drink! :D<em>

**Lion Quinn. At my lady's :) Love you! x**_  
>Good idea B. brb<em>

**Rachel Barbra Berry loves Quinn and only Quinn.**_  
>I wish you'd stop trying to mess with her head like that Santana. Be right back.<em>

**Santana fucking Lopez. Bow down to me.**_  
>She needs to get over it<em>

"Come here, beautiful" Rachel held her arms open to Quinn when she arrived in the kitchen shortly after the blonde. She turned around from the counter and wrapped her arms around Rachel.

"I know I need to control my jealousy" she sighed.

"You have nothing to be jealous of, baby. I know it scares you but I really am not in the slightest bit interested in Santana or anyone for that matter who isn't you"

"I feel like I'm going to end up pushing you away"

"Not a chance. You're stuck with me"

**Santana fucking Lopez. Bow down to me.**_  
>How freaking long does it take to make a drink?<em>

**It's Brittany, bitch. ...& Lord Tubbington. He says hi.**_  
>They're making two drinks<em>

"This is nice" the blonde mumbled onto Rachel's shoulder while still in the embrace.

"Mmm"

"We should make them drinks"

"We should" they both pulled out of the hug and looked at each other with smiles.

**Santana fucking Lopez. Bow down to me.**_  
>You fucking AGAIN?<em>

"I don't know what I'd do without you" the shorter girl sighed happily, knowing she was going to be with Quinn for a very, very long time. With past boyfriends she had always doubted how they felt about her but she just _knew_ Quinn was head over heels in love with her. The feeling was of course mutual.

"Let's get our drinks" They shared a brief kiss before getting their glasses out.

**It's Brittany, bitch. ...& Lord Tubbington. He says hi.**_  
>Rachelllllllllllllllllllllll<em>

**It's Brittany, bitch. ...& Lord Tubbington. He says hi.**_  
>Quinnnnnnnnnnn<em>

**It's Brittany, bitch. ...& Lord Tubbington. He says hi.**_  
>Where are youuuuuuuuuu<em>

**Rachel Barbra Berry loves Quinn and only Quinn.**_  
>We're here, Brittany.<em>

**It's Brittany, bitch. ...& Lord Tubbington. He says hi.**_  
>Did you have sexy times?<em>

**Rachel Barbra Berry loves Quinn and only Quinn.**_  
>No we just got our drinks.<em>

**Santana fucking Lopez. Bow down to me.**_  
>It shouldn't have taken fifteen minutes<em>

**Lion Quinn. At my lady's :) Love you! x**_  
>Did you miss us?<em>

**Santana fucking Lopez. Bow down to me.**_  
>No<em>

**Lion Quinn. At my lady's :) Love you! x**_  
>Why so concerned then?<em>

**Santana fucking Lopez. Bow down to me.**_  
>I'm bored<em>

**Rachel Barbra Berry loves Quinn and only Quinn.**_  
>Poor Brittany.<em>

**It's Brittany, bitch. ...& Lord Tubbington. He says hi.**_  
>:(<em>

**Santana fucking Lopez. Bow down to me.**_  
>I didn't mean it like that<em>

**Santana fucking Lopez. Bow down to me.**_  
>I hate you sometimes Berry<em>

**Lion Quinn. At my lady's :) Love you! x**_  
>Lies<em>

**Santana fucking Lopez. Bow down to me.**_  
>Not this again. Please Q<em>

**Lion Quinn. At my lady's :) Love you! x**_  
>I'm not getting in a huff dw. Just saying you love my girlfriend :)<em>

**Santana fucking Lopez. Bow down to me.**_  
>I do fucking not<em>

**Lion Quinn. At my lady's :) Love you! x**_  
>Well if you hate her then I hate you<em>

**It's Brittany, bitch. ...& Lord Tubbington. He says hi.**_  
>Why do we all hate each other?<em>

**Rachel Barbra Berry loves Quinn and only Quinn.**_  
>I don't hate you Brittany.<em>

**It's Brittany, bitch. ...& Lord Tubbington. He says hi.**_  
>Thanks Rachel :D<em>

**Santana fucking Lopez. Bow down to me.**_  
>Why would you hate me Q just for hating your little fuck buddy?<em>

**Lion Quinn. At my lady's :) Love you! x**_  
>She's a lot more than a fuck buddy and that's why I'd hate you if you hate her<em>

**Santana fucking Lopez. Bow down to me.**_  
>You're backwards<em>

**Lion Quinn. At my lady's :) Love you! x**_  
>You're not exactly forwards<em>

**It's Brittany, bitch. ...& Lord Tubbington. He says hi.**_  
>Can I be sideways?<em>

**Rachel Barbra Berry loves Quinn and only Quinn.**_  
>Yes.<em>

**It's Brittany, bitch. ...& Lord Tubbington. He says hi.**_  
>Yay! What do I do?<em>

**Rachel Barbra Berry loves Quinn and only Quinn.**_  
>Get Santana to admit that she doesn't hate me.<em>

**It's Brittany, bitch. ...& Lord Tubbington. He says hi.**_  
>She's mad at me<em>

**Lion Quinn. At my lady's :) Love you! x**_  
>She can never stay mad at you<em>

**Santana fucking Lopez. Bow down to me.**_  
>I don't hate you dwarf<em>

**It's Brittany, bitch. ...& Lord Tubbington. He says hi.**_  
>Be nice<em>

**Santana fucking Lopez. Bow down to me.**_  
>Fuck. I do not hate you Rachel.<em>

**Rachel Barbra Berry loves Quinn and only Quinn.**_  
>That really hurt you to say, didn't it? Sanny bear.<em>

**Santana fucking Lopez. Bow down to me.**_  
>Fuck off out of my life<em>

**Lion Quinn. At my lady's :) Love you! x**_  
>S -.-<em>

**Santana fucking Lopez. Bow down to me.**_  
>What, bitch?<em>

**It's Brittany, bitch. ...& Lord Tubbington. He says hi.**_  
>San is kinda mad still<em>

**Rachel Barbra Berry loves Quinn and only Quinn.**_  
>We'd noticed.<em>

**Lion Quinn. At my lady's :) Love you! x**_  
>Yeah<em>

**Lion Quinn. At my lady's :) Love you! x**_  
>I guess truth or dare is over now?<em>

**Santana fucking Lopez. Bow down to me.**_  
>Yeah. It's not as fun over a computer<em>

**Santana fucking Lopez. Bow down to me.**_  
>And Puck really grosses me out<em>

**Lion Quinn. At my lady's :) Love you! x**_  
>He started on Rachel as well<em>

**Rachel Barbra Berry loves Quinn and only Quinn.**_  
>It was disturbing.<em>

**Santana fucking Lopez. Bow down to me.**_  
>Sorry<em>

**Lion Quinn. At my lady's :) Love you! x**_  
>It was my fault, I started it<em>

**Santana fucking Lopez. Bow down to me.**_  
>True but I didn't need to do it to you both as well<em>

**Rachel Barbra Berry loves Quinn and only Quinn.**_  
>I'm just thankful none of my family logged on. Nana would have had a heart attack.<em>

**Santana fucking Lopez. Bow down to me.**_  
>Does she even know you're gay? And with Quinn?<em>

**Rachel Barbra Berry loves Quinn and only Quinn.**_  
>Uh... no.<em>

_**Rachel Barbra Berry loves Quinn and only Quinn. **changed her name to: **Rachel Barbra Berry. Having a night in with that special someone :)**_

"You give me butterflies when you do things like this" the blonde said after taking a sip of her drink and seeing what Rachel changed her name to.

**Santana fucking Lopez. Bow down to me.**_  
>Bless<em>

"I love you"

"I never get tired of hearing that" Quinn snuggled up to her girlfriend and pecked her lips three times before curling one of her arms across her belly and leaned her head on her shoulder. She watched Rachel's laptop screen with her.

**Rachel Barbra Berry. Having a night in with that special someone :)**_  
>Is Brittany still sad?<em>

**Santana fucking Lopez. Bow down to me.**_  
>Why would she be sad?<em>

**Rachel Barbra Berry. Having a night in with that special someone :)**_  
>You were mad at her.<em>

**Santana fucking Lopez. Bow down to me.**_  
>I wasn't mad at her, she's fine<em>

**Rachel Barbra Berry. Having a night in with that special someone :)**_  
>Where is she then?<em>

**Santana fucking Lopez. Bow down to me.**_  
>What is this? Fucking Britt watch?<em>

**Rachel Barbra Berry. Having a night in with that special someone :)**_  
>That was so creative, Santana. Well done.<em>

**Santana fucking Lopez. Bow down to me.**_  
>Ugh. B went to get us drinks<em>

**Rachel Barbra Berry. Having a night in with that special someone :)**_  
>Not keeping her company?<em>

**Santana fucking Lopez. Bow down to me.**_  
>She is quite capable of doing it herself unlike some *cough* Q *cough*<em>

**Rachel Barbra Berry. Having a night in with that special someone :)**_  
>Quinn is perfectly capable, thank you very much.<em>

**Santana fucking Lopez. Bow down to me.**_  
>Can speak for herself, can't she?<em>

**Rachel Barbra Berry. Having a night in with that special someone :)**_  
>She's a little busy right now.<em>

**Santana fucking Lopez. Bow down to me.**_  
>Doing what?<em>

**Rachel Barbra Berry. Having a night in with that special someone :)**_  
>You on Quinn watch?<em>

**Santana fucking Lopez. Bow down to me.**_  
>Fuck off<em>

**Rachel Barbra Berry. Having a night in with that special someone :)**_  
>Haha.<em>

**Rachel Barbra Berry. Having a night in with that special someone :)**_  
>She's cuddled up to me.<em>

**Santana fucking Lopez. Bow down to me.**_  
>Sick. Why are you still typing then?<em>

**Rachel Barbra Berry. Having a night in with that special someone :)**_  
>She's comfortable in this position. I can still type.<em>

**It's Brittany, bitch. ...& Lord Tubbington. He says hi.**_  
>Cute! I like having snuggles too<em>

**Santana fucking Lopez. Bow down to me.**_  
>Ours are better than theirs<em>

**It's Brittany, bitch. ...& Lord Tubbington. He says hi.**_  
>Totally<em>

"Santana is so whipped. Even though she can be a complete bitch, she's cute when it comes to Brittany" Quinn giggled and rubbed her cheek against Rachel's shirt, loving the feel of her warmth.

"She's not the only whipped one"

"Can't deny that" she smiled and kissed her. "Tell them that we have better sex"

**Rachel Barbra Berry. Having a night in with that special someone :)**_  
>Quinn says that we have better sex.<em>

**Rachel Barbra Berry. Having a night in with that special someone :)**_  
>I have to agree.<em>

**Santana fucking Lopez. Bow down to me.**_  
>Gross. But impossible<em>

**It's Brittany, bitch. ...& Lord Tubbington. He says hi.**_  
>San never says no<em>

**Rachel Barbra Berry. Having a night in with that special someone :)**_  
>That doesn't mean she's good, it just means she's easy.<em>

**Santana fucking Lopez. Bow down to me.**_  
>Harsh<em>

**It's Brittany, bitch. ...& Lord Tubbington. He says hi.**_  
>But San lets me do anything<em>

**It's Brittany, bitch. ...& Lord Tubbington. He says hi.**_  
>I sometimes feel like I want to be fucked by a guy<em>

**It's Brittany, bitch. ...& Lord Tubbington. He says hi.**_  
>So she puts a belt thingy on<em>

**It's Brittany, bitch. ...& Lord Tubbington. He says hi.**_  
>What's it called?<em>

**Santana fucking Lopez. Bow down to me.**_  
>B, don't<em>

**Rachel Barbra Berry. Having a night in with that special someone :)**_  
>A strap on?<em>

**Santana fucking Lopez. Bow down to me.**_  
>Oh God<em>

**It's Brittany, bitch. ...& Lord Tubbington. He says hi.**_  
>That's it!<em>

**It's Brittany, bitch. ...& Lord Tubbington. He says hi.**_  
>I like that<em>

**Santana fucking Lopez. Bow down to me.**_  
>I bet Q does too<em>

**Rachel Barbra Berry. Having a night in with that special someone :)**_  
>We prefer it the other way around.<em>

**Santana fucking Lopez. Bow down to me.**_  
>What?<em>

**Rachel Barbra Berry. Having a night in with that special someone :)**_  
>We prefer it when Quinn wears it.<em>

**Santana fucking Lopez. Bow down to me.**_  
>You guys use a strap on?<em>

**Santana fucking Lopez. Bow down to me.**_  
>Wow I was only kidding<em>

**Santana fucking Lopez. Bow down to me.**_  
>You take it Berry?<em>

**Santana fucking Lopez. Bow down to me.**_  
>wtf I'm shocked<em>

**Rachel Barbra Berry. Having a night in with that special someone :)**_  
>I can tell.<em>

**It's Brittany, bitch. ...& Lord Tubbington. He says hi.**_  
>I'm not shocked. Rachel seems like the type to me<em>

**Santana fucking Lopez. Bow down to me.**_  
>What type is that?<em>

**It's Brittany, bitch. ...& Lord Tubbington. He says hi.**_  
>Well especially when she has been drinking. I think she gets more horny than San does<em>

**It's Brittany, bitch. ...& Lord Tubbington. He says hi.**_  
>She likes it rough<em>

**Rachel Barbra Berry. Having a night in with that special someone :)**_  
>I'm still here you know guys.<em>

**Santana fucking Lopez. Bow down to me.**_  
>Talk then!<em>

**Santana fucking Lopez. Bow down to me.**_  
>What does Q make of all this?<em>

**Lion Quinn. At my lady's :) Love you! x**_  
>Rachel is getting uncomfortable with this conversation<em>

**Santana fucking Lopez. Bow down to me.**_  
>So?<em>

**Lion Quinn. At my lady's :) Love you! x**_  
>So... please can we change the subject?<em>

**Rachel Barbra Berry. Having a night in with that special someone :)**_  
>I'd like that.<em>

**It's Brittany, bitch. ...& Lord Tubbington. He says hi.**_  
>You guys are no fun<em>

**It's Brittany, bitch. ...& Lord Tubbington. He says hi.**_  
>Obviously you are when you're alone<em>

**It's Brittany, bitch. ...& Lord Tubbington. He says hi.**_  
>But not with us :(<em>

**Rachel Barbra Berry. Having a night in with that special someone :)**_  
>I apologize, Brittany.<em>

**Rachel Barbra Berry. Having a night in with that special someone :)**_  
>Do you have any plans for tonight?<em>

**Santana fucking Lopez. Bow down to me.**_  
>Not really<em>

**It's Brittany, bitch. ...& Lord Tubbington. He says hi.**_  
>No<em>

**Rachel Barbra Berry. Having a night in with that special someone :)**_  
>Quinn and I are going to come off of here soon.<em>

**It's Brittany, bitch. ...& Lord Tubbington. He says hi.**_  
>You're leaving us?<em>

**Lion Quinn. At my lady's :) Love you! x**_  
>Sorry Britt, yeah we're going to go<em>

**Santana fucking Lopez. Bow down to me.**_  
>Why? What are you doing?<em>

**Rachel Barbra Berry. Having a night in with that special someone :)**_  
>Going to make good use of my dads not being home.<em>

**Santana fucking Lopez. Bow down to me.**_  
>Which means?<em>

**Rachel Barbra Berry. Having a night in with that special someone :)**_  
>We're going to watch a film together downstairs on the big TV, eat junk food and possibly christen the couch.<em>

**Santana fucking Lopez. Bow down to me.**_  
>Oh dear God please no. There will be nowhere left for me to sit in your house<em>

**Lion Quinn. At my lady's :) Love you! x**_  
>There's always the floor :)<em>

**Lion Quinn. At my lady's :) Love you! x**_  
>Oh wait... you'll just have to stand, S<em>

**It's Brittany, bitch. ...& Lord Tubbington. He says hi.**_  
>San is mumbling in Spanish<em>

**Lion Quinn. At my lady's :) Love you! x**_  
>lol :)<em>

**Lion Quinn. At my lady's :) Love you! x**_  
>Well, we're going to be off now<em>

**Rachel Barbra Berry. Having a night in with that special someone :)**_  
>Enjoy your night!<em>

**Lion Quinn. At my lady's :) Love you! x**_  
>Have fun<em>

**Santana fucking Lopez. Bow down to me.**_  
>Night bitches<em>

**It's Brittany, bitch. ...& Lord Tubbington. He says hi.**_  
>See you Monday! :) :)<em>

"It still amazes me that they're together. They're like complete opposites" the brunette commented as they shut their laptops before making their way downstairs.

"They balance each other out well I think"

"A bit like us really. The ex-head cheerleader and the biggest geek in school"

"You say it like it's a bad thing" she purred in her ear as she wrapped her arms around Rachel from behind while looking at the DVDs.

"There's nothing attractive about unpopularity and being a geek, Quinn"

"Well you prove that theory wrong. You're sexy" she kissed the back of her head. "You're smart" she kissed her cheek. "You're beautiful" she kissed her shoulder. "You're funny" she kissed her neck. "And you take my breath away" she spun her around and kissed her firmly on the lips.

They wrapped their arms around each other as they stumbled towards the sofa while still kissing. The back of Quinn's legs hit the sofa then she fell back on it, taking the brunette with her. Rachel got comfortable on top of Quinn, her knees either side of her hips, her thumbs stroking her sides lightly.

"We should choose a film" Rachel mumbled on her lips before kissing her again.

"We should"

"What time is it?"

"We came downstairs around ten-ish"

"The film can wait"

The blonde grinned at her intentions and happily let Rachel lift her shirt over her head.


End file.
